


Make Me A Promise Here Tonight (Haikyuu Oneshots)

by chuujikin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuujikin/pseuds/chuujikin
Summary: Just some angst and fluff abt our favorite hq characters because that's what we need in these times.I'll take requests for any ships, friendships, broships, chatfics, themes, etc. except for incest ships
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Early morning sunrise~ Sakuatsu

"Beautiful"

Those are the words that leave his lips in a whisper as his eyes barely opened. Across from him lays his lover, snuggled under a banana-themed blanket looking illegally good.

'That asshole' he thinks, 'Even when he's sleeping he manages to make me fall even more in love'

He continues to stare, and as the minutes go on, he becomes even more entranced by the alluring view. That is now basked in the sunlight that turns his oh so gorgeous locks into a golden haze. His ever so soft snores shifting hair as the light brighten his face in all the best ways. 

Making his eyelashes look longer, his ever so slightly parted lips look softer than the stuffed animal Sakusa bought him for his 22nd birthday. His smile that day was wider than ever, it makes Sakusa think if Atsumu could ever smile larger. He made a side not to test it out soon.

The light making an allusion on his nose to make it look just like a button. Oh, how Sakusa wanted to squeeze it and listen to Atsumu's high pitch giggles and whines as he squeezed harder. But he didn't want Atsumu to wake up just yet. No, he wanted to bask in this moment as long as he could.

His rosy cheeks, Sakusa loves those. They always showed Atsumu's true feelings. And flustered Atsumu is a blessing that he will always be grateful for. Moving up he sees his forehead, his favorite part. Specifically forehead kisses. 

At the beginning of their relationship, Sakusa's germaphobia was very active and he was constantly having panic attacks and bad days. And Atsumu, like the angel he was, would always comfort him with cheek kisses. As time went on, Sakusa was now comfortable around Atsumu and lingering in him was the desire to reciprocate whenever atsumu gave him a kiss on his cheek. So he claimed the forehead. And to them, face kisses were silent words of "I love you" or "I need you" or "I missed you" so they became an important thing in their relationship. 

Inwardly apologizing to Atsumu, Sakusa leaned in. Leaving a feathering touch to the top of his head. And as expected, Atsumus eyes fluttered open and ...

...into a smug face 

"Had fun checking me out omi kun~"

Sakusa's smile faltered into an annoyed frown

"You dick"

"That wasn't a no omi omi~"

"It's ok, you don't have to admit it. I know you love me" Atsumu yawned while getting up and walking to the bathroom. 

"Don't miss me and my face too much omi!" Atsumu teased before barely closing the door and dodging the pillow sakusa chucked at him.

Sakusa chuckled slightly.

'Your right Atsumu, I do love you. And maybe today i'll finally show you how much' He thinks eyeing his work desk which had a priceless 2-inch box hidden under all the papers.


	2. You Take My Breath Away~ Tsukkiyama

Yamaguchi Pov- May 13, 2013

Lately, Tsukki's been acting weird.

Since about a week ago, he's been putting off some of our hangouts and has been eager to leave practice. He would call me a day or two before and say that somethings come up and he can't meet me anymore. As soon as practice was over and we've cleaned up Tsukki would pack up his bags and would rush out of the gym. 

The first time it happened I wasn't too worried. Tsukki would be busy sometimes, with studying or if he has a family event right after school. But he would usually tell me so I could walk home with Hinata or Kageyama. I brushed it off thinking it must be an emergency, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

The next few times I always made up excuses for why he wasn't walking me home after school anymore. Whether if it was that he was meeting some friends or leaving for some extra blocking practice with his brother. But one day, a few weeks after this all started. It finally hit me.

Tsukki was ignoring me.

The minute I realized this, I was furious. How could Tsukki do this to me? Did I do something wrong? Why was he ignoring me? Why didn't I notice it earlier? In my emotion-fueled adrenaline rush, I decided that I was going to confront Tsukki. So as soon as practice ended and we packed up to leave, I followed him. Making sure he didn't know I was trailing after him. 

We continued walking farther and farther away from the school and our houses, so I had to constantly check the street names so I could find my way back home and wouldn't get lost. But I took to long checking one of them and I lost Tsukki. I panicked, I didn't know what to do. I could try and look for Tsukki or I could try to go back home. The fear of getting even more lost was too large in my brain so I decided to go back home. But since I was still panicking I couldn't remember which way to go, or which street to turn on. So I took my best guess and continued on. And to my luck, I got more lost than humanly possible. I was about to call it quits and wait for someone to find me but at that moment I heard a voice I could never forget.

'Tsukki?!?'

I jumped up and dashed to the voice. I didn't care if Tsukki found out I was following him or if he thought I was creepy or something. I just missed him so so much. 

I turned the curb and neared the gate of a park I had no clue existed. But as soon as I reached the gate I froze. I had a lot of theories of why Tsukki was ignoring me, he thought I was annoying, I embarrassed him, he didn't have time for me, or he hated me and my freckles.

But never in my life, did I think that this would be the reason why Tsukki has been ignoring me.

Tsukishima's Pov- April 6, 2013

Holy shit

I have a crush on Yamaguchi.

And that walking bedhead knew before I did

Does that mean Yamaguchi also kno-

"Tsukkiii! Don't doze off on me now you didn't even let me finish my story on how mean Kenma was to me today"

"Urusai Kuroo-san I don't have time to listen about your nonexistent love life I'm having a crisis right now"

"Ehhh does that mean you really didn't know about your crush on Yamaguchi-Kun. You really aren't as smart as I thought"

"..."

"Ok ok I get it you don't have to start planning my murder"

"But I don't get it, what's the big problem on having a crush on him?"

"You're the last person I want to confide in"

"Huhhhh so mean Tsukki! And what's wrong with me huh"

"You want me to ask you for love advice about my childhood friend I have a crush on when you can't even get your childhood friend turned crush to even give you a compliment without you buying him a new game."

"Hey! That's exactly why you should come to me, cause we're in really similar situations"

"How does that help at all"

"I can help you get with Yamaguchi if you help me get together with Kenma"

"..."

"Tsukki say somethinggggg"

"Urusai, ill do it"

"Huh really"

"You really shouldn't ask me to do something if you don't even believe that I would do it"

"Shut up brat you said yes didn't you"

"..."

"HAHA! Wait until bokubro hears that I was able to shut Tsukki up!"

"Say anything and I'll kill you"

"La la la I can't hear you la la la- oof!"

May 13, 2020

Kuroo-san's been helping me with my Yamaguchi dilemma

Every day after school I've been meeting him and Kenma-san at a park that's pretty far from my school for relationship advice. (A/N sorry this is relationship stuff is so bleak I've been single my whole life so I'm just trying to have this make sense) Surprisingly, Kenma-sans pretty good at this stuff and he's been pretty helpful. Kuroo-san though... I'm sure I don't have to explain. 

At this point, I think I have a pretty good idea on how to make a relationship between me and Yamaguchi work and when I told them that I wanted to confess to Yamaguchi soon they supported me. So now all that's left is for me to take the first step and for Yamaguchi to hopefully accept my confession. I was hoping I could avoid the reality that he might reject me but life isn't that sweet. 

I have everything all planned out. After practice, I'll hurry to the park and meet up with Kuroo-san. Kenma-san said he wouldn't be able to come today but it's fine because I don't need any more advice, I just have to run my confession by Kuroo-san and see if it's any good. It better be, I took 3 hours coming up with that thing. 

During practice, I noticed that Yamaguchi was a bit antsy and zoning out pretty often. But I brushed it off, he was probably thinking about the test that was coming up or something Shimada sensei said. As usual, right after practice I dashed out and went straight to the park. But this time, something felt different. But it was probably just my anticipated nervousness for when I confess to Yamaguchi.

Reaching the park, I see Kuroo-san sitting on the usual bench. I walk over to him and he throws me a wide smile. 

"Hmmm, so today's the day, who would have thought that my kouhai would get in a relationship before me. I really need to step up my game"

"Urusai, because of this chaos you and Kenma-san have become a lot closer than before. You should be thanking me right now"

"Your right, but anyway you should hurry up before it gets dark. Don't wanna keep your lover waiting"

"Urusai Kuroo-san"

I feel him put a supporting hand on my shoulder

"Tsukki, you know it's alright to be nervous. I mean, I get all nervous and flustered if Kenma looks at me for even a second too long. Don't worry I'm sure everything will turn out great. He'll definitely say yes, no doubt about it"

"Thanks, Kuroo san-"

"Tsukki!?!"

My head whips to the right. I recognize that voice immediately. 

"Yamaguchi!?!"

What is he doing here? Does he know I want to confess to him? Is he crying? Shit from his perspective it probably looks like I'm getting intimate with Kuroo-san. What do I do?

He looks as if he's about to cry. His hands are balled up in fists on the side of him and he's shaking ever so slightly. Dammit, what do I do! Everythings falling apart.

It's like time has stopped. I hate it. People in the movies always say that time stops when they're with the person they're in love with and they're all happy. But why, why does time have to stop right now, when I feel like I'm going to implode and die from the questioning glare Yamaguchi is giving me. 

Were snapped back to reality when mother nature seems to have mercy on my life and rain starts to drop. Scratch that, maybe we are in a movie. He suddenly turns and runs out of the park, his tears blending with the rain. But I'm still stuck where I am.

"Go, you idiot! What are you doing here? Yamaguchi has left the park already. You'll lose him!"

That snaps me out of my head. Losing Yamaguchi, shit, why didn't I think of that. That's the last thing I want.

"Arigato Kuroo-san. Good luck with Kenma-san" I say, running through the rain. Water slushing in my shoes.

Luckily Yamaguchi hasn't gotten that far yet, and I can still catch up to him before he crosses the street. But instead, he notices me and turns the other way. Running towards the stairs that lead to the soccer field below the park. I gain on him and by the time he reaches the stairs, there's only a meter distance between us. I was about to stop him when...

...He steps on the stairs and slips. 

"TADASHI!"

I grab onto his arm and pull him into my embrace. 

Now we're just standing there

He's trapped in my arms

And we're left tired and panting. 

"Yama-"

"Tsukki-"

"Can I speak first?"

"Yeah"

I inhaled, poor Yamaguchi he'll have to face my wrath. I'll apologize to him later.

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever met. Bigger than Noya-san, Tanaka-san, Hinata, and Kageyama combined. You could have just fallen and cracked your head. What would have I done then, huh"

"Tsukki I-"

"Shut up let me finish"

"Tsukki? Are you crying?"

"Shut up of course I am! You could have just fallen to your death! This was supposed to be the best day of my life where I confess to you and then you say you like me back but you selfish bastard! You could have gotten seriously injured. Even if you didn't like me back an unrequited crush is 100 times better than you suffering. I can't live properly knowing that you would be in pain because of me. I can't live without you Tadashi, I like you too much"

I feel him wrap his arms around me 

"Then don't"

"Huh"

"...I love you Kei. Let's be happy and healthy and everything together. I love you so very much my words can't even explain it. 

I stand there in silence and shock.

"Say it Kei, tell me you love me back. If you don't I'll squeeze you so hard that you'll stop breathing.

"It's too late for that, you already have"

"Huh? Tsukkishima if this is some hanahaki type bullshit I will kill you first"

"No no, it's not like that"

"Then what's it like"

I lift his face up so I can look into his eyes

"I'm so in love with you that just looking at you takes my breath away."


	3. Christmas Romance~ Semishira

Christmas. My favorite holiday. Why? It's a stupid reason and I always get teased for it. But it's because-

"EITA!"

Ah, I was wondering when Kenjirou would start yelling. I made my way downstairs to the living room where I saw Kenji all stuck and tied up in the garlands for the Christmas tree.

"I knew it was a bad idea to have you decorate the tree, you always end up stuck in the decorations. Your too short to decorate the tree-"

"Shut up, when I get out of here I'm gonna strangle you with these garlands"

"Can you even reach my nec-"

"Ok ow ow I'm sorry Kenjirou-sama"

"that's what I thought, now decorate peasant. I'll work on the cookies"

"I swear if you eat half of them like last time"

"Don't worry I already had my fill by eating the cookie batter yesterday"

"If you get salmonella then I'm not taking care of you"

"You wanna bet on that"

"You exploit my kindness"

"You should have expected that by now"

"Sure sure, now your free go make the cookies look pretty. We have an unspoken challenge with Tendou on who's look better"

Cracking his knuckles, I hear Kenjirou chuckle scarily."You don't have to tell me twice"

"Your scary"

"Good, fear me"

"I will after you make cookies"

"Yes yes I'm going but you better make the tree beautiful"

"Yes sir"

What a brat. Honestly,  
what was I even thinking getting an apartment with him? Well, it too late now.

Not that I'd want it any other way.

Christmas has always been my favorite holiday. No doubt about it. Not that id ever admit it, but these past few Christmases have been extra special.

(Tendou if your listening in on my thoughts I swear I will choke you with these cookies.

"Kinky shi-ra-bu-kunnnn"(Tendou ofc))

Icing cookies has always been one of my favorite holiday activities. I've always had thin nimble fingers so they come to good use in situations like this. Now that I think about it a lot of people consider it to be a fun activity to ice cookies with your friends. But for me, eita has thicker more pudgy fingers(I'm sorry semi I love you) than me, so a fun sweet icing project easily turned into a "harmless" game of "who can fling icing into the other" I won of course

I chuckle at the memory, Rita was so bummed out the only way I was able to cheer him up was to make more icing and feed it to him with a spoon while watching hallmark movies. What a dork.

"Your giggling so sweetly so I'm gonna ignore the fact that your probably laughing at me or something"  
"Ding ding ding! Your correct I am laughing at you"

"How nice if you"

"I try my best" I snort

"Ugh trust me I know"

"yeah yeah stop with groaning did you finish the tree"

"Yeah but now I'm pooped"

I stop icing and start laughing hardly

"Hey what are you laughing for"

"Seriously Kenji what happened"

"I'm sorry I just- it's funny to think that you were a volleyball player on one of the best teams in our prefecture"

"Haha yes I get it you enjoy making fun of me it's the highlight of your day I know"

"Ah, that was a good laugh I needed that. Icing is fun but it can also be pretty stressful"

" yeah I could tell you were really focused"

"Hmm really, how?"

" I mean this whole time you didn't realize you have a glob of icing on your face"

"Eh, I do?"

"See what I mean"

"Hey I'm supposed to tease you not the other way around"

"Boohoo suffer as I do"

"You sadist"

Yeah well ur a masochist so it works ou-"

"Finish that sentence I'm and I will dump icing on your eyes"

"You definitely don't look as scary when you're covered in icing"

"I hate you"

"Sure sure now lemme clean your face"

He walks around the kitchen island standing a foot away from me

"I hate how tall you look right now"

" you always hate that I'm taller than you"

"Shut up"

Taking his thumb, he swiped it across my face smudging the icing more than cleaning it.

"Ugh you didn't do anything"

"why do you think I have two thumbs"

He says while swiping the icing completely off my face with his other finger. He bring the icing covered fingers up to he mouth and tastes it.

"Gross"

"Yeah but you're stuck with this gross bastard"

"Poor me"

But I honestly really enjoy our domestic moments like his.

While Kenjirou was finishing up with the cookies, Eita had gone and disappeared somewhere. As soon as kenjirou had finished, he heard Eita call for him.

"Hey, Kenji can you come here!"

"Why?!"

"Just come here!"

"I don't trust you!" But he went up anyways

"What do you want-"

"I hate you Eita"

"Stop lying and come here"

Kenjirou walked towards Eita and stood in front of him under the door way

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Do you know what we're standing under"

"A doorway"

"Shut up what are we standing under"

"Just get on with it Eita-"

Kenjirou is shut up by lips on his. Tasting the sweetness and vanilla of the icing. Hands rest on his hips and he put his arms around his lover's back. Pulling them into a sweet embrace. Parting the look at each other, smiling and content.

"Merry Christmas Kenjirou"

"Merry Christmas Eita"

Looking at the shiny silver rings in their hands, they both thought the same thing.

Christmas is my favorite holiday because it's the day I proved my love for you.


	4. Pretty Setters Chat ft. Oikawa's Death

** Pretty Setters ** 💕

**Oinkawa:** Someone pls help me I pissed off Iwa-Chan and now I think he's coming to kill me😖

 **Swagyama Tobiyolo:** Finally

 **Sugar:** ^

**Kenma:^**

**Keji:** ^

 **Shitrabu:** ^

 **Atsumoo** : ^

 **Semisemi** : ^

 **Kenma** : Wait but he said I think

 **Kenma** : What if he lives

 **Yahabitch** : Dw I can confirm that Iwaizumi-San will definitely kill him😌

 **Oinkawa** : GUYS

 **Oinkawa** : HOW RUDE

 **Oinkawa** : Strgyibgdjkvdtssvb you don't get to say that to me Atsu-Chan

 **Oinkawa** : I bet Saku-Chan would do the same thing

 **Atsumoo** : ANYWAY MOVING ON

 **Sugar** : How did you even piss Iwaizumi-San off

 **Oinkawa** : Irrelivanrt, next

 **Swagyama** **Tobiyolo** : No no I wanna hear about what happened

 **Semisemi** : We all do

 **Semisemi** : Spill.

 **Shitrabu** : For once Semi-San is right

 **Yahabitch** : Geez you can't even talk to someone without insulting them

 **Shitrabu** : Shut up and tell us what happened

 **Yahabitch** : And what if I don't want to

 **Shitrabu** : Then I'll call your teams dog human thing

 **Yahabitch** : Ok it started when Oikawa-Sadyincsrujmmjvfkjttfddt

Yahabitch is offline

**Oinkawa** : He'll be be back later

 **Oinkawa** : Preferably without fingers so he can't type

 **Keji** : Wtf

 **Sugar** : I'm calling the police

 **Kenma** : Wait no this is getting interesting

 **Semisemi** : 🍿

 **Sugar** : NO YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE A MOM AND HELP ME

 **Semisemi** : But popcorn

 **Shitrabu** : Dw I was gonna steal it anyways so just hand it over

 **Swagyama** **Tobiyolo** : Can we please go back on track

 **Oinkawa** : No

 **Keji** : Yes

 **Atsumoo** : What the hell

 **Atsumoo** : I thought I was the mysterious/creepy one

 **Atsumoo** : How could you steal my title

 **Sugar** : Now look what you've done

 **Sugar** : You made the big baby cry

 **Atsumoo** : 😢🥺

 **Oinkawa** : Noooooo dont look at me with those eyes

 **Atsumoo** : 🥺😭

 **Oinkawa** : Waaaaaa Atsu-Chan I'm sorryyyyy

 **Oinkawa** : Forgive me pls

 **Atsumoo** : ...

 **Atsumoo** : Release Yahaba-Kun

 **Atsumoo** : And tell us what happened

 **Oinkawa** : You exploit my love for you

 **Atsumoo** : 😊

 **Oinkawa** : Ok fineeee

Oinkawa is offline

**Keji** : Wtf did I just witness

 **Swagyama** **Tobiyolo** : Can't this be considered blackmail or something

 **Atsumoo** : 🤫

 **Swagyama** **Tobiyolo** : 🤐

 **Atsumoo** :🙂

 **Semisemi** : Creepy

 **Shitrabu** : You say that but we have tendou on our team

 **Kenma** : If this turns out to be a horror movie then i volunteer to be the one that dies first

 **Sugar** : NO 😤

Oinkawa and Yahabitch are online

**Yahabitch** : Oh thank god im safe

 **Shitrabu** : What did Okawa-San even do

 **Semisemi** : Awwwww the brats showing feelings

 **Semisemi** : I've succeeded as a team mom

 **Shitrabu** : N e ways what did he do

 **Semisemi** : Did you just ignore me

 **Yahabitch** : He just jumped me and took my phone

 **Yahabitch** : Then he locked me in a the supply room

 **Semisemi:** Stop fucking ignoring me

 **Kenma:** Akaashi-San your right

 **Kenma** : What the fuck is this

 **Keji** : I don't know Kenma-San

 **Semisemi** : HEY

 **Sugar** : Oikawa you still haven't told us what happens with you and iwaizumi-San

 **Semisemi** : NOT YOU TOO

 **Oinkawa:** Aw man I thought you forgot abt that

 **Swagyama** **Tobiyolo** : Stop stalling

 **Oinkawa** : 😐

 **Oinkawa** : Ok so it was morning practice

 **Oinkawa** : And Iwa-Chan was near the benches and I ran over to him

 **Sugar** : Oh boy

 **Oinkawa** : Shut up

 **Oinkawa** : And then I put my chin on his shoulder and I was like

 **Oinkawa** : _Iwa-Chan~_

 **Shitrabu** : How the fuck do you talk in italics

 **Yahabitch** : That's Oikawa-San for you

 **Shitrabu** : Literally no one asked you

 **Yahabitch** : Your literally such a bitch

 **Shitrabu** : Then why is your name yahaBITCH

 **Yahabitch** : 😙🔪

 **Shitrabu** : Finally I've been waiting for this moment

 **Kenma** :Mood ^

 **Keji** : Mood ^

 **Atsumoo** : Mood ^

 **Yahabitch** : Mood ^

 **Semisemi** : Are you guys ok?

 **Atsumoo** : Have we ever been?

 **Kenma** : Facts

 **Sugar** : No depressed children on my watch

 **Swagyama** **Tobiyolo** : Suga-San all the second years are depressed does that mean I will become depressed when I become a second year?🥺😢

 **Sugar** : No my child u won't let you

 **Sugar** : Your Sugamon will protect you

 **Swagyama** **Tobiyolo** : But your graduating this year 😭😭😭

 **Oinkawa** : Ok now that Tobio-kun's sad let's move on with the story

 **Oinkawa** : So I was like Iwa-Chan and he was like

 **Oinkawa** : "Shut up don't call me that"

 **Oinkawa** : And I was like

 **Oinkawa** : "Ok then what do you want me to call you..."

 **Atsumoo** : Oh no

 **Yahabitch** : Oh yes

 **Oinkawa** : "...Iwa daddy"

 **Oinkawa** : And now I'm here

 **Oinkawa** : Hiding in the bathroom from Iwa-Chans wrath

 **Atsumoo** : BWAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Atsumoo** : OH MY GOD

 **Atsumoo** : OIKAWA

 **Atsumoo** : YOUR ACTUALLY GOING TO DIEEEEE

 **Oinkawa** : Jdbdhdisjsb I won't Iwa-Chan would never think to look for me here

 **Keji** : Why?

 **Oinkawa** : Well I may or may not be in the girls bathroom...

 **Semisemi** : Oh my fuck

 **Suga** : Honestly ^

 **Oinkawa** : HEY

 **Kenma** : Hold on

 **Kenma** : Does anyone have Iwazumi-San's number?

 **Oinkawa** :?

 **Yahabitch** : I do why?

 **Kenma** : ...

 **Yahabitch** : Oh

 **Yahabitch** : OH

 **Yahabitch** : OH HAHA

 **Oinkawa** : What I don't get it

 **Atsumoo** : You're an idiot

 **Suga** : ^

 **Swagyama** **Tobiyolo** : ^

 **Semisemi** : ^

 **Kenma** : ^

 **Shitrabu** : ^

 **Yahabitch** : ^

 **Keji** : ^

 **Oinkawa** : Keji you too😢

 **Keji** : Yes me too Oikawa-San

 **Kenma** : Oikawa-San scroll up and you'll understand

 **Oinkawa** : Ok?

 **Atsumoo** : You sure this is a good idea?

 **Shitrabu** : No but does it matter

 **Atsumoo** : True

 **Oinkawa** : HOLY SHIT NO

 **Oinkawa** : THIS IS BULLYING

 **Oinkawa** : DONT DO THIS

 **Oinkawa** : YAHABA

 **Oinkawa** : ILL DIE

 **Oinkawa** : KENMAAAA

 **Oinkawa** : NOOOOOOOOOO

 **Oinkawa** : FUCK HE'S HEREEEE

 **Oinkawa** : HELPPPPPPP

 **Oinkawa** : AHHHHSJKEIDKSBBBDIEKFJDUF

 **Oinkawa** : Hello this is Iwaizumi, as I'm sure you can tell Oikawa is not going to be able to talk right now

 **Semisemi** : Lol we totally understand

 **Suga** : Yeah no worries don't hold back

 **Shitrabu** : Damm even Suga-San has had enough

 **Oinkawa** : ILL GET MY REVENGE ONE DAYYYYYYYY

 **Oinkawa** : And if I don't make it out alive

 **Oinkawa** : ATSU-CHAN AVENGE MEEEEEEEEEE

Atsumoo: Yeah no thanks👎


	5. I Want to Spend the Rest of My Life With You~ Sakuatsu

** April 2023 **

"Hey, Kiyoomi have you written your vows already?"

"Yeah I finished them earlier"

"Oh cool cool can I read them?"

"Yeah sure but if you so much as tear the paper even a millimeter, I'll kill you Motoya"

"yes yes"

Married? With who? And when? No first of all, how?

**September 2022**

**SAKUSA KIYOOMI'S DIARY**

**Trying to propose to Atsumu~ 9/23**

This bitch. I planned out this whole day only for him to cancel. Ok, I get it his brother got food poisoning but still! I literally rented out the seats with the best view and all of the ones next to it at his favorite restaurant and he had the audacity to do this. I swear to god after we get married I'm going to strangle him.

**Trying to propose to Atsumu~ 9/27**

It's been a little while since my last attempt. You'd think that I'd be able to successfully propose, but no. Bokuto fucking Kōtarō and Hinata fucking Shōyō decided to have a team bonding party this afternoon after practice, well knowing that it would cut into the night. At first, I thought it would be cute to propose in front of our friends, "Yeah, Atsumu would like that". Ha, I regretted my previous thoughts now. Seeing that Atsumu, the stupid lightweight that he is, is belting out the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody with Inunaki-san. Sorry Akaashi-san, Kageyama-san, seems like your lovers will have to die along with mine.

**Trying to propose to Atsumu~ 10/3**

Ok, this time I admit it was my fault. I wanted to go to the park where Atsumu likes to go on his days off, playing on the swings, and zipping down the slides. (Why do I even want to marry him?). It was a great place, Atsumu loved spending time here, and I... I guess I didn't mind it. But after seeing a child pick up a blob of ice cream that fell on the concrete with his hands and fucking bite into it. It's a miracle I didn't vomit right then and there. We went home right that moment and I assume I could have proposed after we were relaxed and cuddling on the sofa, but I didn't think Atsumu would like that. Ugh, now I have a headache. Once we get married, I swear I'm gonna kill him so he takes my headache with him up to heaven. Scratch that, who am I kidding. he's definitely going to hell.

**̶T̶r̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶p̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶A̶t̶s̶u̶m̶u̶~̶ ̶1̶0̶/̶8̶ Literally what the hell am I doing wrong????~ 10/8**

Maybe I shouldn't lose hope after only 3 times but **(the author is lazy)** I don't like leaving things unfinished and for the past 2 and 1/2 weeks, THIS WHOLE PROPOSAL PLAN HAS BEEN LEFT UNFINISHED. So despite all of my ego and dignity, I'm going to the one couple that seems to have their shit together. Bokuto fucking Kōtarō (yes, I'm still pissed at him) and Akaashi-san. The whole conversation was useless. It was mostly just Bokuto bragging and teasing me about how I want to propose to Atsumu and how I came to them for help. Oh, and of course Akaashi-san trying to fight off a migraine for the millionth time. But surprisingly, it was Bokuto who gave me the most helpful advice.

**Begining of convo**

Akaashi\- So where have you attempted to propose?

Sakusa\- I tried first at Atsumu's favorite restaurant, then during the bonding party after practice that one day, and then at Atsumu's favorite park.

Akaashi\- Hmm, those seem like good places.

Sakusa\- Ugh I know, but look at my situation now.

Bokuto\- Ne Sakusa, why did you try proposing at those places?

Sakusa\- Cause those are places where I thought Atsumu would like to get engaged.  


Bokuto\- SUGOI! I never thought I'd see the day where the Sakusa Kiyoomi becomes an idiot.

Sakusa\- What the hell do you mean.  


Bokuto\- Well obviously you can't propose, you hate those places!  


Sakusa\- But Atsumu loves them, so why would I propose anywhere else? The whole point is to have a "magical" proposal.  


Bokuto\- Hmm, now I get why before you guys were in a relationship, tsum tsum used to always call me crying because you were a dense rock.

Sakusa\- Wha-  


Bokuto\- In simple terms, let's say Atsumu and you are married. But Atsumu proposed to you at your favorite place that he hates, just to make you happy. And then one day, you found out about this. How would you feel?

Sakusa\- Well first I'd probably yell and scold Atsumu for being an idiot... Akaashi-san please don't look at me like that you'd do the same. Then I'd feel pretty bad since Atsumu gave up one of his important moments just to make me hap- holy fucking shit I'm an idiot.

Akaashi\- I'm glad that you have understood now Sakusa-san. I wish you the best of luck.

Bokuto\- HEY HEY HEY! Did you hear that Akaashi! I helped them! In return, I should be their best man, OOOH OOOH OOOOH OR MAYBE THE FLOWER GIRL! AGAAAAASHII!

**End of convo**

And now I'm here, fucking dying with another headache because how the fuck was I such an idiot. It's sort of funny though, I was being selfish while not even thinking about me or my wants and needs. Well, I guess that's what happens when you're in a relationship with Miya Atsumu. Now that I've planned everything out to the last detail, ill make sure that this proposal goes perfectly. And then once we're married, ill strangle him for all the headaches he's caused me.

**May 2023- Kiyoomi is sharing his vows**

"When I proposed to Atsumu, I had taken him out on a surprise date to see the stars, at a nearby park where we went on our first date. Surprisingly, it was both of our first dates, so as you expect, it was a little awkward in the beginning, especially when we went to go eat lunch." 

Chuckles break through the sniffles.

"But at the end of the date, I took Atsumu to go see the stars, and it was a heavenly experience. I'm so glad I was able to experience it again, under even better circumstances."

I hear said man sob

"We reached the park around 7:45. We had already eaten dinner so we had all the time in the world to relax in the embrace of each other and the moon. It was peaceful and calm, much unlike our relationship on the daily, but that's what made it so special.

Atsumu made it so special.

Atsumu who always cares for me and respects my mysophobia.

Atsumu who I can always come back to after a tiring day.

Atsumu who makes my jaws hurt from smiling too much.

Atsumu who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Atsumu who I was kneeling on one knee for, professing all my love to.

Atsumu who started crying and bawling "yes, yes, yes". 

Atsumu who I was then engaged to.

And now, Atsumu who is sobbing in front of me at our wedding altar, while I finish my vows that don't even scratch the surface of my love for him. Atsumu who I love so very much. Atsumu who I am now marrying.

Now that we're finally getting married, I probably should strangle him like I said I would, but the more I think about it, the more sure I am that I'd like him to live a bit longer. 

Specifically, a little bit longer with me."


	6. Merry Birthday!~ Miya Twins

**0**

The Hyogo hospital thrives with the noise of worried relatives and rushing doctors, hastening towards sick patients, families in tow. But in the far corner on the second floor in the birthing center, lay not one, but two baby boys, crying their tiny hearts out. They rest in the tired arms of their mother, their father protectively hovering above, both in awe. The dim light in the room adding coziness to the already content feeling they both have.

"What should we name them?" Their father questions

"You know if one of them was a girl we could have named her Mamma Miya"

"Oh my god I hope none of our children turn out to be like you"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding I love you"

"Yeah you better you asshole"

"How can someone who just gave birth be so energetic"

"A true magician never tells their secrets"

**(Future Atsumu cackles in the distance)**

**5**

Sitting at the dining table at their small apartment, the 4 Miya's huddle around the head size pudding, singing birthdays songs completely off-key.

"YAYYYY CAN WE EAT NOWWW!"

"Geez Tsumu your so loud, quiet down"

"Shuddup you're just not loud enough"

"I definitely don't think that I'm the one with a problem"

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"

"Nothing"

"IT MEANS SOMETHING! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!"

"Oi Atsumu, Osamu. No fighting on your birthday"

"Yes mom" They pout in unison.

"Ok ok ok can we eat nowwww? Pleaseeeee!"

"Yes Tsumu you guys can eat now"

"YAY THANKS PAPA"

"Geez you can't even be quiet for 10 seconds"

"Hey! That's not nice" Atsumu whined and began pulling Osamu's ear

"Hey don't do that it hurts!"

"No way~ you meanie pant- mmph!"

Let's just say the rest of the night was spent with Osamu eating all the pudding and Atsumu crying as their parents pulled pudding out of his hair.

**10**

This birthday they were at school, sitting in their homeroom class. Each student was eating a small pudding cup, courtesy of the Miya parents and their fear of what happened when the twins were 5.

Atsumu was sitting on the desk, swinging his legs back and forth almost hitting Osamu who was sitting on the floor with their friends.

"Tsumu stop flailing your legs your gonna kick someone"

"Ha, hopefully I'll kick you"

"Shut it you dingus"

"IM NOT A DINGUS"

"Atsumu do you even know what dingus means" One of their friends teased

"No, but if Samu said it then it must be something mean"

"What kind of stupid logic is that"

"Its called years of experience"

"You're literally more mean than me"

"That's not true right guys!"

"..."

"I HATE YOU ALL! SAMU GIVE ME YOUR PUDDING CUP!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

And that's how Atsumu ended up with two fingers jamming him in his eyes.

**15**

This year they sit in the Inarizaki gym with all of their teammates, eating pudding cups, laughing, and joking (most of which are at Atsumu's expense).

"So the question we've all been waiting for..." Suna smiled mischievously

"Oh god we're going to regret this aren't we" Their captain groaned

"Don't we always"

"Hey! We aren't that bad Aran-san!" Said the blond

"If that was true then why did the neighboring clubs file a complaint that said that we were too loud and could be considered a public threat, huh?"

"..."

"It was all Tsumu's fault"

"SAMU!"

"Anyways Suna what was your question?"

"Hey don't ignore me after insulting me!"

"Oh yeah! Which one of you is the older twin?"

"..."

"Oh my god Suna what have you done" Kita exclaimed

"Hey, the people need to know!" Suna reasoned

"IT'S ME! I'M THE OLDER TWI-"

And if Atsumu was hit in the face with a nearby volleyball and his pudding was suddenly empty, then Osamu doesn't know anything about it.

**20**

Ever since Atsumu joined the black Jackles and Osamu has opened up "Onigiri Miya", they've been busy with their respective occupations and have had barely had any time to call or chat with each other. So the minute Osamu has some free time over the weekend, he packs up his bags and makes a small trip to Osaka, not telling Atsumu beforehand of course.

Atsumu opened up the door to his apartment. Confused by who could be there cause he wasn't expecting anyone. But he definitely didn't expect his brother (WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN HYOGO BY THE WAY) to be at his doorstep. Grocery bag in hand.

"Yo"

"Samu what the fuck"

"How rude your not gonna even let me in"

"Shut it, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Hyogo yelling at your employees or something"

"No, I only yell at you"

"Oh gee thanks I feel so loved, but you didn't answer my question"

"Do I really need to give you an answer?"

"Yes because for all I know, you could be someone pretending to be Osamu"

"..."

"You gonna tell me or not"

"Shut up Tsumu I came here cause I missed you"

Atsumu should probably book an appointment with his doctor for an ear checkup.

"Yeah your definitely not Samu"

"I told you to shut up, didn't I. I came here cause I missed you and I didn't want to spend our birthday separately"

"Holy fuck you actually missed me"

"Idiot didn't you get the memo" Osamu teased, flicking his twin on the forehead"

"Hey! that was uncalled for! But anyways I missed you too"

"I thought so"

"Shut it you meanie, I hate you" Atsumu turned around puffing his cheeks like a toddler pretending to be mad.

"I brought pudding"

Atsumu zipped his head around and immediately forgot about any negative feelings he had about his brother.

"Shit nevermind I love you"

"Dingus, I love you too" Osamu spoke as he finally stepped into the apartment.

"You know I never found out what dingus means" Atsumu admitted, joining his brother in the living room.

"You really are one then"

"Hey! It's my birthday you can't be mean to me!"

"You idiot it's my birthday too"

"Oh poor me" Atsumu dramatically wailed as he swung around and fell onto the sofa

"Please, I should be the one saying that"

But deep down inside, though none of the twins would ever admit it, they were really both grateful that they were able to celebrate this day together, like they had done every single year, and would probably continue to do.


	7. I Love Your Tosses But I Love You More~ Kagehina

Morning practice. Slow, calm, quiet...

BAM!

"TAKE THAT BAKAYAMA I WAS FIRST"

"SHUT UP BOKE! I WAS FIRST"

"LIAR!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LIAR YOU LIAR"

Ah, here they are, the enemy of a calm and relaxed practice. Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio

Since their meeting in high school, they've always clashed. Usually during volleyball practice, making the time much more annoying and stressful than it needs to be.

("The minute one of them opens their mouth, I wish either two things, One, that I can bash my head into a wall and die. Or two, that I can bash their head into a wall and they die". Tsukki complains)

But there something different about today. In the corner, near the storage room, the other setter is secretly smirking, cause he knows a secret. Well actually, he knows two secrets.

But he's not the only one who knows these secrets, on the court, there is a pinch server who is quietly snickering who knows them.

And then there's the libero who knows of them too.

And actually, everybody on the team knows about the secrets.

But of course the two involved don't know about them

And their obliviousness has driven the rest of the team insane.

And what are those secrets? The first one is that Hinata has a crush on Kageyama. And the second is that Kageyama has a crush on Hinata.

("They're already school stupid, so why do they have to be relationship stupid too?'

"Tsukishima!" Suga scolds)

But Tsukki's right, they are relationship stupid. Which is why the rest of the team has come up with a plan to get the two of them together.

Will it work? Maybe. Will something at least happen? It fucking better, cause seeing them blush and stutter every time they talk to each other with no development in their relationship is getting on everyone's nerves and pushing their limits.

("There's only so much you can watch someone suffer," Yamaguchi says

"I disagree. Depending on the person, I could watch them suffer for ages"

"Tsukki are you still upset that Kageyama ate your strawberries?"

"Urasai Yamaguchi they were fucking mine!")

So what is their plan? Since Halloween is coming up, and their school is holding a small festival for it. The team plans on holding a haunted house without telling the idiots. Que Hinata and Kageyama going in together, which results in them getting scared for their lives, then them getting lost and confessing cause they think that they're gonna die. Did Suga steal this idea from a rom-com movie? Yes, yes he did. Does he accept criticism? Don't speak back to your elders bitch.

Luckily the festivals in a couple of days, 2 to be precise. So the team doesn't have to deal with them and their sexual tension for much longer.

("Noya! Tanaka! Don't call it sexual tension!"

"But daaaaad! They have so much fucking sexual tension"

"Don't fucking swear Noya"

"That's not a very effective way to convince someone not to swear Suga-san"

"Respect your elders Tsukishima")

"SUGA-SAN KAGEYAMA IS BEING MEAAAAAN"

But for now, it seems like they'll have to suffer a bit longer

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, the fated day, Halloween.

A day full of ghosts, skeletons, and an email your teacher hasn't read about you asking for an extension on your assignment (MS. TAYLOR PLEASE REPLY).

But that Halloween for everybody else

For the Karasuno VB team, this Halloween will be the day that they are freed from Hinata and Kageyama's obliviousness

("Stupidness not obliviousness"

"Tsukki, no!" Yamaguchi scolds")

As the team, excluding Hinata and Kageyama, dress up in their suits for the haunted house, they revise their plan for the night.

"So pop quiz, what's the first step?" Suga questions while he wraps up the last part of his mummy costume

"Ooh ooh! When Hinata and Kageyama come in, Tsukki comes behind and scares them!" Yamaguchi answers as he drapes the ghost costume on.

"Then Ryu and I come in and start groaning and screaming to make them freak out!"

"You shouldn't sound so excited while saying that Noya," Daichi says as fits the headpiece of the werewolf attire on.

"And then Yamaguchi and I come and scare them right after," Asahi says

"Then we do" Suga and Daichi add

"And then we all come in and scare the hell out of them!"

"Tanaka! Put your zombie costume back on!" Dachi yells.

"Suga-san are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Nope! But at this point id do anything to get them together, wouldn't you Tsukishima?" Suga smiles

"Yeah but only cause they're really annoying"

'What was I expecting' Suga thinks

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, bakayama? Wheres Suga-san and everyone?

"Dunno? But they said to meet them in the haunted house?" Kageyama answers while chewing on some taffy.

"Hmmm, one question?"

"yeah?"

"Wheres the haunted house"

"Boke you think I know I only came for the free candy"

"You really are a bakayama"

"HEY! Don't use my name like that boke!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME NOT CALL YOU BAKAYAMA AND THEN CALL ME A BOKE"

"BUT I CAN"

"YOU CAN'T! ILL TELL SUGA-SAN"

"Hmmph, I'm sure Suga-san is tired of you coming to him cause you're a crybaby"

"Well if someone stopped being so rude then I wouldn't have to complain to suga-san" Hinata retorts

"And also, I'm not a crybaby. You're a crybaby" He adds

"HEY!"

"Oh look, we're here!" They reach the haunted house and Hinata runs ahead to go in.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION BOKE" Kageyama runs after him and Hinata; scared for his life, starts running even faster. In a matter of seconds, the air around them shifts, bright lights that illuminated the otherwise dark night were now gone, they're left in pitch darkness when BAM! The entrance to the house is slammed shut. The two are stuck, in a pitch-black room, in a haunted house, with no way out. Said two are also stubborn mules who are madly in love with each other. So all in all, this is a bad situation for both of them.

"Hey bakayama, are you here?" Hinata asks quietly, voice almost cracking

"Yeah, I'm here boke. Are you?" Kageyama's voice is quivering, he's obviously scared. And if that thought makes Hinata feel a little better, then no one else needs to know.

"Yeah what about yo-

"AHHHHHH!"

Green and red lights are abruptly turned on, blinding the two for a second. But when they open their eyes, they are immediately met with the sight of a pale vampire, groaning and screaming with a bloody mouth. The blood looks fresh.

They both tense up and shriek. They run off as far away from the monster as they can.

"It's fine. This is a haunted house. It's all fake none of them are re-" Hinata is cut off when they both run into something hard. A wall? No. They look up, two horrendous and gory zombies are looking straight at them, their chapped lips and beady eyes scream one thing. Hunger

"AHHH HINATA YOU LIAR WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEE"

They dash to the left, hearing the zombies chasing after them. Groaning and moaning an endless string of "I'm hungry" and "need food". As their legs push them faster, they manage to largen the distance between the zombies and themselves. They slow down a bit. But out of fear, they don't stop running.

"Hinata you bastard, you said- you said that everything would be fine," He says, panting

"In my defense, I actually said that they weren't real"

"Hey! I may be dead but I'm still read nonetheless" An unknown voice calls in front of them.

Kageyama screams and dashes far ahead screaming "GHOSTS" over and over again

"Kageyama you meanine! How could you leave me with them!" Hinata cries sprinting towards him, the two ghosts only a meter behind him.

Hinata if you don't hurry up I'm leaving you behind to be their food"

"And you say I'm the bastard!" Hinata yells while simultaneously running faster and ahead of Kageyama.

"Hey! Don't you dare run ahead of me slowpoke"

"You can call me a slowpoke when your running behind me bakayama" He teases

'They're in this situation and they're still trying to one-up each other!' Yamaguchi and Asahi think.

In a short amount of time, the two ghosts are far behind, Hinata and Kageyama rest against an empty wall, struggling to breathe.

"Vampire, zombies, ghouls" Hinata complains taking a breath in between each word

"Yeah. What a nightmare" Kageyama adds, his situation not any better.

"God and they were all right after each other, I need a brea-"

"Oh, and what do we have here?"Someone asks, voice full of amusement.

"MUMMY!" Hinata screams

"WEREWOLF" Kageyama adds. And the two are scrambling to get up and out of the way, but as they turn around they come face to face with the ghosts from before

"GHOSTS!" Hinata shreiks

Then appear the zombie duo from before.

"ZOMBIE!" Kageyama yells

"Vampire" Adds a chuckling voice as the vampire from the very beginning also comes into the picture.

They're surrounded on all four sides, the two scream for their lives as the monsters close in slowly, before rushing out in random directions to go somewhere. Anywhere. Anywhere but here.

Kageyama spots a small door and grabs Hinata's arm to drag him in there. As they enter, they see that it looks like a supply room, but they don't have that much time to rejoice in the safe room. Because all of a sudden, they hear the door behind them being banged.

"Let us in," One of them says

"Don't worry, it won't be painful. Just quick." Another one says

"Idiot, now they won't open the door"

"Then I guess we'll have to break the door down"

"Fine by me" And then banging can be heard from the other side

The two slowly back up, walking backward until they hit a wall.

"What do we do?" Hinata asks

"If I knew I would have done something by now"

A sudden bang is louder than the rest and the scared two jump up and on instinct hug each other's sides, still facing the door.

"Hey Hinata. If this really is the end, then I wanna say one last thing to you before we die. Okay?"

"Yeah just hurry up" Hinata answers. The two both too fueled adrenaline from their fear to notice that the banging has stopped.

"Listen I- I'm not too good with words and I'm sure I'm not gonna get any better since I'm scared out of my life right now but- but I just want to say that since the moment I met you in the Karasuno gym room, I hated you" he can feel Hinata tense in annoyance beside him "I always thought that you were going to be a burden for our team and would drag us all down. That you would drag me down. But after I got to know you a bit better, after we became proper teammates, after I set the ball for our special quick to you. I realized that you were more than just a vehicle to claim points. I realized that you were a stupid, funny, friendly, charismatic, cute, idiotic, wonderful person. I realized all those things and I realized that I also liked all those things about you, I realized that I liked you." And as if it was even possible, Hinata tenses up even more. "At first I thought that it was just some stupid crush or that I liked setting to you, but the more I denied it, the stronger my feelings got. And soon after, I realized that I didn't like setting to you anymore, I didn't like hanging out with you, or eating meat buns, or doing homework. All those things that I liked, I started to love doing. I loved doing them with you. Because I Kageyama Tobio, love you Hinata Shoyo. I really really love you.

There's an awkward silence, and Kageyama swears that if the long-forgotten monsters outside weren't going to kill him, then the rejection he was about to face from Hinata would. But the rejection never came.

"Kageyama, right now at least, you were the most amazing person with words I have ever met. I love eating meat buns with you, doing homework with you, competing against you, and most of all, I love playing volleyball with you. Even though when we first met, I hated you, I slowly began to start liking you. A lot. And soon enough, I realized that my like quickly turned into love. So to answer your confession. I, Hinata Shoyo, love you, Kageyama Tobio. You make my heart go wham kabaam every time I see you."

They slowly turn to look at each other. The fond emotion "Love" both clear in their eyes.

And simultaneously they both say

"I love you"


	8. You're Not My Team, But My Family~ Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This contains manga spoilers for the Spring Interhigh arc

The ball drops, silence fills the air before a deafening eruption of cheers come from half of the crowd

The final game of Nationals...

The last set...

The score, 13-15

The winners... Ichibayashi High

And the losers... Fukurōdani Academy.

And for the captain of the losers, everything turns gray.

They bow their heads in thanks to the crowd, recoup and listen to their coach's words of encouragement, the team files into the bus and everyone gives their captain a heartwarming slap on the back, or a half-hearted statement of "You did well" or "that was fun"

But their captain doesn't change his expression even once. He moves mechanically, intended warm touches feel ice-cold, and sweet phrases go in one ear and out the other.

He's in his own world, a new one. One he's never been in before. Once bright and lively colors fade gray and monotone. The sound of the ball dropping replays in his head like a broken record. And the feeling of disappointment weighs him down, making his agile and athletic body feel like lead.

But unbeknownst to him, worrying intently for him is his setter. His setter has always thought that he was a shining rainbow. But now, the setter can't help but feel that his once dashing rainbow, had been covered up and hidden by the droopy gray clouds.

The ride back is quiet. The once boisterous and extroverted ace has now shrunken and is left pitiful. And fearful of the possibility of making it worse, the rest of the team stay silent as well. They don't talk until they get back to their gym room. And even then it's just nods and hums of acknowledgment to their coaches. Their captain stays quiet during the whole after match meeting. Though no one can really blame him, he is the captain and ace after all. If anyone is affected by the outcome of the match the most, it's him. So they let him be. But one of them, the setter, cant watch their usually happy and smiling captain wallow in despair. 'If not for the sake of the others, at least be a little proud of the outcome for yourself!' he thinks. But how could he say that to him, the setter would end up being a hypocrite.

As they pack up for the day, they all file out one by one, except for the captain and setter. The captain stays back because he's moving a bit slower than usual. And the setter stays back because after games they lose, the captain usually asks for a couple of tosses. But this time, after the ace packs up his bag, he heads towards the door to leave.

"Captain?! Where are you going?"

"Oh, I am heading home, do you need something?"

"What? No, I thought., arent we going to practice a little bit more like usual?"

"Hmm? Oh, I understand. Sorry, but I'm not feeling up to it today"

And the words the vice-captain thought he would never hear, come out of the aces mouth.

"I don't want anymore tosses"

Everything stops for a second, the setter's eyes are wide open, staring in the captains more lifeless and sad ones in chock

"I'm sorry what did you say"

"Oh, I don't want anymore toss-"

And in the blink of an eye, the captain is pushed up against the wall, setter holding him by his collar while staring into his eyes with more emotion than he's ever expressed before

'Anger? No. Disappointment? No. Shock? No-'

But the ace doesn't have any more time to dwell on his thoughts before the vice-captain starts lecturing him his voice raised higher than usual.

"We might not have been first but we were still second! We still were able to make Tokyo and ourselves proud. Are you really going to let one loss outweigh the happiness and joy you felt after you won every single other match? Maybe I'm being really passionate about this because I need to hear this myself but nonetheless, should you feel the same!" At this point, tears of frustration are running down his face. "You may be the captain and you may be the ace but your still just a regular player on our team! You have the same responsibilities as us. If you lost a point then we lost a point. Can't, you get it through your thick skull that you didn't lose the game, but we lost it! We lost it as a team, we're a team goddammit!"

"But this was our last game together as a team"

"Sure it was our last game together but that doesn't mean we're any less of a team!" All of those games, all of those camps, all of those practices that we spent together as a team, as friends! Will all of those bonds get broken because of one stupid game! Will they!? Will you let them?!" The setter reasons

It's barely a whisper but the vice-captain can still hear it. "No"

"Again"

It's at a normal voice level now but his voice cracks "No"

"Again"

It's a bit louder "No"

"Again"

Louder "No"

"Again!"

"No!" Almost

"You can do it, captain! Again!"

"NO! I won't, I won't let our team, no our, our family fall apart so easily! I want- I want to make more memories. I- I WANT TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL WITH YOU ALL SOME MORE"

He's panting at this point, exhausted from the physical toll of the match, and the setter can't help but almost feel a little bad that he emotionally exhausted him a little bit too. But he isn't convinced yet.

"Prove it to me"

"Huh!?"

"Tell me the best thing that happened in the last match. A scored point or block or receive or anything like that doesn't count! It has to be something you felt emotionally, from the bottom of your heart. What happened that made you feel like "Wow, whether we win or lose this match, ill feel like I won." What made you feel like that?"

"...Toss"

"But I sai-"

"It wasn't the actual toss. It was the last toss of the second set, and the other team was at a match point. You gave me the toss because you trusted me. But just by looking at it, I could tell you didn't trust me because I was the ace or captain, or because you were confident in my skills. You gave it to me because you trusted that no matter what, I would find a way to keep on scoring. And I still lost. But when I looked into our eyes again. It was clear, that even though I lost that point, you would still toss to me. And I guess that I should have felt bad because we lost that set, but at that moment, I couldn't have felt happier."

Silence fills the room, but when the caption looks at him, with a blinding smile on his face, words are silently said.

"Thank you, Akaashi"

And of course, he smiles back. Sending the silent words back.

"Of course Bokuto-san"

Bokuto looked out at the court, seeing not an empty one, but years of memories there, playing in action as if they were happening in front of him. He turned back to Akaashi and said...

"Let's all play some volleyball together soon, but this time, as friends"


	9. Suga Cookies~ Daisuga

"Daichi"

"Yes?"

"Let's make cookies"

"Why?"

"Because I want cookies"

"You just had doughnuts yesterday"

"Correction, I made doughnuts and you ate them all"

"..."

"Daichi stop hiding your face in the pillow, you meanie"

He groans "ugh cant you make cookies on your own, it's too early for this"

"Actually it's like 6:30"

Daichi jumps up, and with a surprised expression he asks "wait is it really"

"Yeah, you'll have to leave for work in like an hour or two so let's make cookies in that time" Suga reasons

"Ugh fine," He says, "You prep the ingredients while I freshen up"

Suga springs up "Yippee!" and then proceeds to run into the kitchen

"Ugh, what have I gotten myself into" Daichi mumbles, heading to the restroom, not bothering to look at his phone.

In the kitchen, Suga stands there, looking for a recipe while laughing to himself

"Ha, Daichi is so easy to tr-"

"I'm so easy to what?"

He tenses up, hoping that his boyfriend didn't hear what he had almost said

"I said that you're so easy to convince"

"Hey! I'm not you just- you just had very compelling reasoning"

"What is this science class? Have you found your evidence and claim yet" Suga teases

"Just make the cookies"

"Yes captain," Suga says, jokingly putting his hand to his head as a Sargent would.

"So what kind of cookies are you making?"

Suga spins around and winks while finger gunning

"Suga cookies"

"..."

"C'mon Daichi cut me some slack it wasn't that bad!"

"Eh but it was"

"RUDE! NO COOKIES FOR YOU"

"Hey wait you're abusing your power!"

"Yeah well get used to my tyranny! I'm above you, you peasant!"

"I literally have the legal right to arrest you"

"My house my rules"

"That's not how it works!"

"Yeah well suck it up and deal with it" and then Suga points a butter knife at Daichi "Or your a dead man"

"You making cookies what do you need a fucking knife for"

"Watch your language!"

"You swear more than me!"

"You're on thin fucking ice"

"My point exactly!"

Ding!

"Ooo" Suga exclaims "Oven preheated"

"Your crazy"

"Yeah well your the one who confessed so it's really your problem"

"That doesn't make any sense but ok"

"Cut me some slack it's early in the morning"

"And whose fault is it that we're up so early?"

"And whose fault is it that all of my doughnuts are gone"

"..."

"Yeah that's what I thought" Suga smirks as he returns back to form the dough

"So how are your Suga cookies going"

"So you can say that pun but I cant"

"Yup"

"Hmmph, and you call me a tyrant"

"To be fair, you called yourself one"

"Fine I am one, and you are my servant so go out my cookies in the oven" Suga tasks, leaning back to sit on the island table.

Daichi picks up the tray and places them in the hot oven, setting a timer after.

"Happy?" Daichi retorts

"Very," Suga says with a goofy smile. "Now can you get me the bowl with the residue dough"

"Yeah" Daichi complies and hands Suga the bowl. "Just as long as you don't-"

Suga interrupts him by running his finger around the edge of the bowl and eating the leftover dough.

"Eat the raw batter..." Daichi finishes, before snatching the bowl out of a surprised Suga's hands and dumping it into the sink.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Suga complains

"You'll get sick"

"Small price to pay for getting to eat cookie dough" Suga frowns with a pout

"Hey you'll get to eat your cookies soon"

"I still hate you"

Daichi snorts "Do you really"

"Argh no I don't!" Suga cries while throwing a nearby banana from the fruit bowl at him

"Thanks but I'd rather have an apple"

"I'm gonna eat every single last apple in this house"

The timer rings and Daichi goes to take out the tray. With oven mitts on of course.

"You hate apples" He laughs while placing the cookies in a cooling rack

"I'll suffer through it just to make you suffer too"

"You sadist"

"Ha ha very funny. But you won't think I'm very funny later"

"Wait what do you mean?" Daichi asks, a little panicked

"Oh nothing"

"Suga what do you mean?" Daichi questions, visibly worried and confused at this point

At this Suga laughs a bit " Just check the time"

"What do you mean?" Daichi asks running over to the nearest clock

He looks up towards the clock and hears Suga cackling while eating a probably scorching hot cookie

"SUGA YOU LIAR IT'S 3 FUCKING AM IN THE MORNING!"


	10. Mourning Tears~ Nekoma Angst

"How did this happen?" Their once joyful captain quietly cries from above

"I don't know." Yaku crouches down and swipes the rain off the stone.

Tears start to roll down his face, sobs getting harsher and harsher.

"I don't- I don't know at all."

Thank god for the thunderous rain that muffles his mournful screams and tears.

"Lev! Your receives are getting sloppy all over again!" Yaku scolds from the other side of the court.

Guilt flashes in Lev's eyes, but they disappear after a second and are replaced with a goofy yet painful smile.

"Sorry, Yaku-san, I'll practice harder," He apologizes before turning to his captain, "Kuroo-san, can I take a break?"

The said captain looks confused for a couple of seconds before hesitantly nodding his head, "Yeah, rest up a little.".

As Lev hurriedly walks over to the locker rooms, the worried and confused middle blocker and libero turn to face each other.

"Has he ever apologized for being terrible?"

"No, it's kind of weird honestly," Kuroo replies

"Yeah, but maybe he's finally growing up,"

"Probably, it's about time anyways" Their setter pops in.

"Kenma, you always have something negative to say about Lev, don't you," Kuroo laughs.

Kenma spins around and speaks in a monotone voice, "That's his fault, not mine," leaving the other two in chuckles.

Little did they know that a certain somebody was listening in on their conversation.

"Lev! You have to study properly. You'll continue to get bad grades like you always do if you don't,"

"Yes, Kuroo-san. I'll work harder," the gray-haired boy whispers softly, hiding his face in the textbooks he had brought.

That surprised the rest of his teammates who were in the library with him. It wasn't like Lev to even promise to study, he would always argue that he was trying his best. But what was most concerning was the tone and volume of his voice. He was usually an unknowingly loud and rowdy kid, but this time he was quiet and submissive. Needless to say, this surprised the others, but they didn't think much of it. If anything, they were glad for some peace and quiet. And they admitted that when they thought Lev was in the restroom. Keyword thought.

This went on for a while. Lev would succumb and change into a person that the others wanted him to be, his teammates noticed this and compared his new and, as they said, "improved" self to his old one, unknowingly dissing who he truly was in the process. As usual, Lev overheard them, taking their insulting words to heart, changing who he was more and more, morphing into a fake but likable person.

At this point, Lev was a robot. Listening to whatever someone said without any reluctance, doing anything to not anger or disappoint the others. But this change happened so gradually and calmly that no one had noticed such a huge change in their teammate. But when everything took a turn in the wrong direction, they could never stop thinking about it, and how they didn't notice or help him at all.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, the sun was bright and the flowers were blooming. But that wasn't the case for a certain house. The raw smell of dried blood filled the room, the guilty blade tucked into a plastic bag. There were many people, police officers, family, friends, even passersby were near the entrance of the house.

Everyone was horrified at what they saw. Their feelings and emotions were practically indescribable. They were too shocked to even argue or react when the police ushered them out of the room, the crime scene.

Instead of the bright, beautiful day, they were expecting. It was dark and gloomy, the depressing mood weighing everyone down. But you couldn't blame anyone, after hearing the dreaded words from one of the officers, it was practically impossible to stay even slightly happy in the situation. Rain started to fall, fitting the mood. Maybe it was a bit cliche. But secretly, everyone was glad, it hid their tears after all. Slowly everyone trickled away, driven away either by the rain or by the unbearable sight, maybe it was a combination of both. A couple stayed, but one was completely locked in place, he couldn't believe what was going on, even after he heard the terrible news.

"Haiba Lev, death by suicide,"

Yaku stood there, the only thing of his moving was his tears, but they were completely endless, falling for almost forever.

"How could- how did- what have we done?" His voice breaks multiple times, unable to hold back the hurt and anguish in his voice.

"It's- it'll all work out. We'll be fine" Kuroo tries to reason, as if trying to convince himself the same. It didn't work though, the sobs breaking through his words gave him away.

A grievous silence rested between the two, neither able to say anything that could convince them that they would be fine.

Guilt, sadness, pain, regret, grief. All those emotions and more overtook them and swallowed them whole, as if they were in an endless state of pain. No one was able to leave it though, still stuck in a mourning trance.

Looking down at the few letters Lev last wrote, the final proof of his existence, they hoped to find some relief from the pain, or at least some comfort.

"Sorry, everyone, but I couldn't live my life as a fake,"

That's what the paper read, that's what his last words were, and they were never able to give him a chance to voice them.

The rain fell harder, and so did their tears. Instead of the closure they craved, more misery filled their hearts, making their bodies heavy. Hopefully, the endless tears they cry would alleviate some of the weight of the guilt on their shoulders.


	11. Don't Ever Leave Me~ Iwaoi

"Iwa-chan! You visited!"

Iwaizumi walks over, face not meeting the happiness of his best friend. He sits down on the hard plastic of the chair next to Oikawa's bed. Sighing as he looks at the other with sad, soft eyes that he rarely showed.

"How did this happen? Everything was fine but then-"

He's cut off by Oikawa placing a finger on his lips. Shushing him in the process. Iwaizumi looks into his eyes. They're sincere and stern, no hurt or regret in them whatsoever.

"Shhh, Iwa-chan, I lived a happy life with absolutely zero regrets. If I see that something I did makes you sad, then all of my achievements will become useless," he pouts.

Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa's hand off his mouth, not letting go, holding it tightly in his hand. Almost scared to let go.

"Shut up. You should be able to live a life your proud of. Your happiness should be your priority,"

Oikawa frowns as if he was confused. But then it's like a flip switched and a lightbulb turned on in his head. He grabs his friend's other hand and pulls his two hands together in a fist, his hands covering the others in a loving, protecting way. He brings his face, so they're mere inches always, and smiles brightly. The stars he ever so dearly loves would be jealous.

"But Iwa-chan, if you're happy, I'm happy. It's as simple as that," He says sincerely.

The stern-faced man smacks the other on the head, more annoyed than usual.

"Ow, Iwa-chan! No one's ever hit me that hard," he cries, his hands rubbing the sore spot to relieve the pain.

"Said man stands up and walks to the other side of the room, rummaging through some bags, looking for something.

He returns with some small bottles in his hands and sits down next to Oikawa again.

"Here," he hands him some pills from the bottles.

"Your medicine, you've stopped taking them recently,"

Oikawa opens his mouth to rebuttal, but Iwaizumi quickly shuts him down.

"Don't lie, they've been piling up recently,"

The brunette takes the pills from the other and swallows them dry. He turns to face his friend.

With a frown, he complains.

"But Iwa-chan, it's not like the medicine will help me anymore, and I don't like taking them anyway. So there's no point in me taking them anyway,"

"Bullshit, they keep you alive for a bit longer. That's more than enough reason to take them. And who cares if you don't like taking them. Stop being a baby and suck it up.

Oikawa's frown deepens as if it was even possible. He doesn't understand why his friend cares so much. There's nothing that they can do for him. His doctors and specialists even admitted that. It'll be easier for everyone if he'd just accept it. There's nothing else they can do in a situation like this anyway.

"Stop frowning. You'll get more wrinkle than you already have,"

Oikawa's shortcuts for a second. Before the realization of what his friend just said dawned on him

"Iwa-chan! How could you say something like that!?!" He cried, "I'm never going to forgive you for that. I don't have any wrinkles. Take it back!"

Iwaizumi just laughs, smiling at his friend's antics. Almost reminiscing at the old days that were like this.

"Anyways, you need to be more careful," He scolds, "If you continue to not take your medicines or sleep late, then your health will get a lot worse. None of us, I don't want that," he admits

Oikawa looks shocked before smiling softly, heart-melting at his friend's words.

"Huh, what the hell are you laughing at?" His spiker asks, annoyed and embarrassed by his friend's reaction,"

"Nothing, Iwa-chan" He looks down at his hands, pale and resting on his lap. "I'm just happy, you know, I'm super happy that Iwa-chan cares so much about me,"

Iwaizumi blushes before turning his head to the side, flustered.

"You idiot, I've always cared about you. I just don't like to show it,"

Oikawa smiles even brighter. He looks over at his friend with joyful tears forming in his eyes "Thank you, thank you so much, Iwa-chan. For everything"

The next day, Iwaizumi wakes up from a call from the hospital, the hospital Oikawa's admitted in.

He doesn't even make it halfway through the call. As soon as he heard the doctor say Oikawa's name, he was already grabbing his keys and jacket, rushing out the door.

No, no, no, it can't be true. He wouldn't. I couldn't. I couldn't save him. These words repeated in his head, over and over till he couldn't think of anything positive.

He reaches the entrance of the hospital, barging through the doors, frantically looking around for someone, anyone to help him and tell him that it was all a lie.

He hears someone call Oikawa's name, and he rushes over toward the direction of the voice. Panicking, he asks everyone he meets if they've heard about him, asking for someone to help him. When he reaches Oikawa's room, he burst through the doors, but he's met with an empty room. Looking as if it was freshly disinfected.

No, no, no, he couldn't. Was he- was he too late?

"Iwa-chan?" A voice from behind him calls, "Iwa-chan, what are you doing here-"

Oikawa is cut off by Iwaizumi jumping on him, engulfing him in a warm hug.

"Where the, why, what the hell Oikawa,"

Oikawa laughs, hugging his friend back tightly.

"Sorry Iwa-chan, I lied,"

"I wasn't taking my medicines because I didn't need them anymore. I stayed up late so the doctors could check my vitals after you left from being here all day. My health is fine. They officially called me cured a couple of days ago. I wanted to surprise you by showing up to your house early in the morning, all healthy and happy." He starts sniffling, his heavy heart feeling so light, so loved. "But your such an idiot Iwa-chan, you made it to me before I could come to you,"

"Are you fucking with me? I swear to god, Oikawa if you're lying then I'm going to strangle you right now and right here." Iwaizumi threatens, his grip becoming deadly.

"OW! Iwa-chan, let goooo!" He whines, relaxing as his best friend relaxes his grip.

He pulls Iwaizumi off of him, looking into his eyes immediately, giddy as he saw that they were full of love.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Iwa-chan, I love you too much for that," Oikawa confesses.

Iwaizumi looks shocked for a couple of seconds before giving Oikawa a loving and grateful smile.

"I love you too, shittykawa,"


End file.
